Bahamuuut!
by Xirevius
Summary: Bahamut was dragged into something he does not wish to do.... especially when Carbuncle is the planner of events. Any volunteers to take Carbuncle for a walk?


**(A/N- This is a very short fic which serves as a birthday fic to a certain someone whose birthday falls on a certain day. I know I'm getting a little rusty in writing a good stories, but since this fic was written in just two hours, I am confident that I can do a much better job when I rewrite and resubmit my oh so popular Legends)**_  
_

**(P.S- Bahamut, Carbuncle and... well the GF's in general belong to Final Fantasy VIII and Dracozombie belongs to herself. Permission has been granted beforehand, I think. But hey. I'm sure she doesn't mind a long as she's in the fic XD)**

_"Bahamuuuuut! Big news!"_

The king of dragons stirred in his sleep, never expecting anybody to be in his territory in the GF realm. Here in the world of GF's, an ethereal place where no mortal human or weakling creature could survive for even a second here, there should be nobody out there to bother him. That is, until a loud call of his name awakened him from his hundred winks.

_"BAHAMUUUUT!"_

_"Gah! Who dares to disturb... oh, it's only you. Hmmph... what do you want? It's 2.00 in the afternoon!"_

Compared to the large blue regal dragon of roughly thirty good feet or more from head to tail, the supposed alarm clock was only no bigger than two feet in height and bright emerald in color. Long rabbit-like ears twitched and the large red ruby which protruded from his forehead glimmers, indicating his mood as excited. The way Bahamut sees it, it is this kind of mood in which even the most powerful GF in the universe refused to do even for a second.

_"Forget it, Carbuncle! I'm not taking you out for a walk! It's Pandemona's turn!"_

Carbuncle looked annoyed and jumped up and clonked the king of dragons on his crown. The Aeon roared in pain and snapped his razor sharp jaws at his attacker. The green rabbit of reflection dodged his bite and somehow found himself latched onto his head. Bahamut flailed his arms trying to rake the small pint sized GF off his head. Just then, Carbuncle whispered something to Bahamut. The dragon stopped and there was an eerie silence. Carbuncle could see that the dragon was turning pale over this. With a flick of his head, Bahamut managed to toss Carbuncle off his head.

_"You have gotta be kidding me! Please tell me you were just joking around"_

Carbuncle said nothing, but he looks very amused. The sly grin made Bahamut want to nauseate.

_"I'd rather walk you a hundred times than to partake in this... this... foolishness!"_

For a second or two, the emerald green rodent seemt sad and disappointed. Before Bahamut knew what was going on, he put his two fingers halfway in his mouth and gave out a shrill whistle. A sudden blizzard hit hard and buffeted Bahamut into an instant blue icecube. Out came Shiva from the thickness of the blizzard and patted the icicle form of the ultimate dragon. Carbuncle was wrapping a scarf around his neck before looking at Shiva.

_"Thanks a lot, Shiva! This year's project is going to be great!"_

_"Whatever. Just remember our agreement. No more walks from me for a year,"_ The ice goddess reminded. Carbuncle tilted his head.

_"Was my singing really THAT bad?"_

_"You have no idea,"_ she retorted, sliding the ice block out of the GF realm.

Later that day... 

_"This sure was high."_ Ifrit thought to himself as he looked down at the earth from the piece of hot molten boulder he was standing on, _"This should do the trick"_. Ifrit floated above the gigantic boulder, his two arms rearing, and his body bending backwards to deliver the mother of all smashes. The impact created a deafening explosion of sound as the hot molten piece of rock turned into a blazing meteorite. And right below the danger zone, where the golden hot attack was expected to hit, stood a certain ice cube ready to be thawed out the fast and easy way. The shadow of the boulder got bigger and bigger as it got nearer and nearer in its descent to earth.

Inside the gigantic icecube, the poor creature trapped in it was mentally screaming - his mouth was too frozen to move and scream like a little girl, which would have been his first in a very very VERY long time. All this dragon could see at the corner of his eye was his impending doom as he could feel the intense heat approaching through the frigid ice. Finding nothing else to do, Bahamut shut his eyes tightly and prayed to whoever out there to save him.

The red glowing boulder finally crashed down, and a huge surge of fire burst out in all directions, engulfing everything within a large radius. Everything glowed white to Bahamut before it faded. Bahamut blinked and looked around slowly, realising that he was no longer trapped by the ice. The smoke and dust cleared before Bahamut realised that the boulder had just missed him by a mere few feet. Bahamut gave a soft laugh, followed by an insane laugh not believing his luck that he survived all this. And then he laughed no more - a small chunk of rock fell on top of Bahamut's head and knocked him out cold.

Even later that day... 

Bahamut woke up again. This time, everything was dark and cramped. His body could not move, and the air in here was getting stale. He tried to move, but something was restricting his movements. He tried to discover which parts of his body would be able to move. Nothing... his body felt as if it had been imprisoned in a binding of some sort. The only part which he could move was his head. The more he twisted it, the more freely his head could swivel around.

_"Ah good,"_ Bahamut thought to himself as he pushed his head upwards, the only possible path his head could move. The top felt soft and most likely easy to break. Bahamut was reminded of his experience in an egg and cringed, _"I'm in an egg! Yuck!"_. To that Bahamut's head thrusted up to break open the breakable shell. Rather than meeting air first, Bahamut's face smacked right into something creamy and puffy. Bahamut didn't care. He continued to push through hoping for freedom, and he got his wish.

Everything was bright and Bahamut could once again breathe in the fresh air he so longed for. The creamy stuff that was on his head rolled down between his eyes and onto his muzzle then boardvaulted off his nose. Bahamut eyed the piece of creamy substance on his nose and tried to lick it off. It was sweet - now where had he tasted something that sweet before. Bahamut sweatdropped as realisation sank in. The realisation that he had been trapped inside a birthday cake.

A shrill scream bould be heard which confirmed the King of Dragon's fears. Before he could retaliate, a teenage female human suddenly attaches herself onto his neck, cancelling his plans to use Mega Flare to free himself. The hug cut of his air intake, and for a brief moment, Bahamut wished he had stayed inside his confined prison. Around him was sixteen lighted candles, giving away the age of his... fangirl.

_"Say cheese!"_ Carbuncle called out, holding a camera. A brief flash was made before a happy chorus was sung aloud.

_Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to DracoZombie!  
Happy Birthday to you!_

_Hip Hip Hooray!  
Hip Hip Hooray!  
Hip Hip Hooray!_

Bahamut was ignoring the music. All he did was glower at the little green munchkin who set him up. Carbuncle was in front of him clapping his little hands. He could not do anything, especially with the fangirl still hugging his neck.

_"That was great, Bahamut! Right on cue! We should make a better celebration for her 18th birthday! What do you say?"_

Dracozombie blew out the candles one by one and left one candle burning in front of Bahamut, the king of dragons, her idol anf favorite GF in the whole world.

_"Bahamut, blow out the last candle. Your wish is my wish too you know."_

Bahamut looked at the candle thoughtfully and looked towards the general direction of Dracozombie. _"Hey! Is that a present behind you?"_

_"Where?"_ Dracozombie turned her head releasing her grip from Bahamut's neck, and Bahamut smirked at Carbuncle who was in line with the lighted candle in front of him. Before a split half second passed...

**_"MEGA FLARE!"_**

Outside the house, a beam of bluish white light shot out with a small green creature at the tip of it screaming as it flew over the horizon of the night sky. Yes, it was night time.

Back in the house, Dracozombie returned holding the ripped up present which has a Bahamut plush doll in it. Hugging the doll, she noticed that her cake had disappeared, leaving behind a slice with a melted candle sizzling from the blast.

_"Awww... Bahamut must be tired. I'll leave him alone for a while."_

And indeed he was. After slipping out of the cake and returning to his place of rest, Bahamut began to ponder on how many more birthdays he had to endure if Carbuncle continued on with his project. He shuddered and huffed before smiling to sleep with a smile of satisfaction in his mouth.


End file.
